hptaplivefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Juandalyn/How to contribute to the Wiki
Hello everybody! First of all, I'm happy to see that there are people who want to help out with the wiki. It's been some busy weeks and with the game uploading 10-20 new cards every event we tend to be a bit slow with updates. Secondly, since there were questions about how to help, I thought writing a general blog post about contributions would be the best way to get the informations out. 1. Adding cards and card information This is probably the most important of the wiki. There are more or less three steps to adding the cards: *Get the image (it doesn't matter if it's a screenshot from the game or a download from a website (the official twitter account tends to post the newest cards as well). *Upload it to the wiki. You can do so through the "Photos" category and clicking "add a new photo" on the top left or on the front page, top right button "Contribute" button and uploading it there. *Go to the member's page, choose the right place (no SRs between SSRs, for example) and put it on the member's page. For this the easiest way is clicking in the spot you want the information box to be, adding a template (Insert -> Template -> Card (the first one)) and filling out the template. This might be a bit confusing so I'm going to explain it shortly: *id: Add the card's ID. I'm going to upload a list with every ID at some point. At the moment you can look up the card's ID on the event page where it first appears or leave it blank, I'm gonna fill it in afterwards. *type: SSR or SR or R... *color: The button on the bottom left of your card. For blue type LightSteelBlue, for red LightCoral and for yellow LemonChiffon. *name: Name of the idol. *image: Idol, Rarity, Number, .png (or .jpg). For example, I'm going to add this SSR Suzuki Kanon. The image name is Suzuki KanonSSR05.png, because it's Zukki's 5th SSR card. *style: Goes with the color. Blue is Sound, red is Dance, yellow is Fashion. *cost: How much it costs to put your member in your team. *lvl1: The initial level of your non-limit broken card. For an UR card this would be 1/70, SSR is 1/60, SR 1/50, R 1/40, N 1/30. *lvlmax: The highest level your card can reach if it's completely limit broken. Limit-breaking your card (training it with 5 cards of itself) will add the limit by 15; this means an SSR can reach 75 levels in total, etc. *lvlrise: Not possible, therefore simply put "-" here. *charm1: Your initial Charme level. *charmmax: Your maximal Charme level (limit-broken). *charmrise: How much your Charme rises with every level. *fan1: Your initial Fan level. *fanmax: Your maximal Fan level (limit-broken). *fanrise: How many fans you gain with every level. Usually this is only 1. *stage: The card's Stage Appeal. To add it as a link the way we built up this wiki, add AppealNameinJapanese. *unit: The Unit Skill. Every group has its own and can be seen on the unit skill page. *verystrong: Card Compatibility. This one is for those with the double circle (red). *strong: Card Compatibility. This one is for those with the single circle (yellow). *obtain: How to get the card: Special log-in bonus, mostly used for events though. However, most cards don't drop for one event only, therefore this category can be counted as "first appears during". 2. Adding Costumes to the Costume List Unfortunately, this list hasn't been updated since June so half of the costumes are missing at the moment. Adding new things should be easy. You upload a picture of the costume (the icon, not the costume on your own avatar, upload it to the wiki and put it on the Costume List page with a template (Insert -> Template -> Costume; you need to scroll down a bit). *id: Honestly, I don't think we need a costume ID tracker at the moment, leave it blank or fill in anything. *image: What you uploaded your file as. There is no rule for naming costume photo files. *name: What the piece of clothing is named. *rare: The rarity (stars) *charm: The Charme level *fan: Fan level *stage: Stage Appeal *obtain: Event where it appears or the way you can obtain it (log-in bonus, etc.). That's pretty much the two most important things to add at the moment. I would also say adding songs, but that's a bit more complicated. However, if you want to, you can try and copy what was done for the other songs. Thank you everybody! Juandalyn (talk) 17:32, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:News Category:Blog posts